Kiss and Run
by LizardBot
Summary: Ice cream cones and kisses. Minor Sasuke-bashing. If you squint. AU - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story has nothing to do with the Butterfly series. This is completely different, a two shot. I have yet to write the next chapter, and will do so when inspiration strikes. Unfortunately, my muse is busy with school (damn).

-

He stumbled back awkwardly, having not expected her to just _jump_ him like that. Honestly, he'd known she'd liked him for sometime, but not that badly…

Admittedly, he was enjoying the kiss none the less. Apparently she wasn't the prude he'd thought she was, especially considering the way she kissed.

He smirked against her lips as she groaned, but it wasn't for the reasons he thought.

In stead of the pleasure-filled moans he expected, he got an irritated growl, and suddenly found himself stumbling backwards as she stalked out of the garage, and down the street, towards a strange boy with silver hair!

He stood there for a few moments, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Sakura had been kissing him, _really_ kissing him, and then she'd pushed him, and ran off!

"Unbelievable…" he whispered to no one. This had never happened to him. He'd done it to girls plenty of times before, but never had he been the target of this particular act.

Uchiha Sasuke had just gotten caught up in a kiss and run.

-

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Not a single butterfly, or firework! Not even a _sparkler_! It was like kissing my _grams_, Hidan." Sakura said angrily, waving her arms around, and nearly feeding him her ice cream cone.

The silver-haired teen just stared at his friend rather blankly, as if asking why she was subjecting him to such torture. It was one thing to _see_ it, but then to have it described to you in detail? Not to say that he wasn't pleased with the result - Sakura has no feelings for Sasuke, let's celebrate! - but did she really have to explain it, play by play?

It was like watching someone fling a kitten off a roof in slow motion, and Hidan really _liked_ kittens.

"I just don't get it, Hidan…I mean, I'd liked him for so long. And now…Ugh! Am I _ever_ going to find my prince charming?!" she grumbled, glaring at her ice cream cone.

"So the bastards not "the one." It's not like it's the end of the fucking world. I'm sure there're plenty of other fish in the sea." he grumbled, stuffing one hand in the pocket, while he held his ice cream cone in the other. "Hell, maybe the guy you're looking for it someone close to you." Hint, hint.

"Your dripping." Sakura said suddenly, and Hidan turned to her, blinking. "Huh?" he asked, and watched her gesture to his vanilla cone.

"Fuck!" he cursed, holding the thing away from him, as if it were diseased.

"Here," Sakura said, and leaned forward, licking the melted ice cream off of his knuckles, and taking a large bite off the top for good measure. "Mmmm," she mumbled, and returned to her chocolate chunk.

Hidan-

Well, Hidan was sort of stunned stupid. Had she just…? He unconsciously licked his lips, and awkwardly brought the cone back towards him, unsure of whether or not he should continue to eat it.

"_Jeez_, Hidan, I don't have cooties, I promise." the pink-haired girl said with the roll of her eyes, apparently forgetting about her supposed prince charming (one Uchiha Sasuke) for the time being.

He stared at her for a moment, his mouth working but no words coming out. Until, finally, "I-I'm just not hungry, is all…" he said quietly, telling himself over and over that his cheeks were warm because it was so hot out today.

He tossed his cone out as they passed a garbage can.

"Hey! I would've eaten that!" Sakura said, and then added, a little more quietly, "What a waste…"

Hidan gave her an incredulous look, and glanced pointedly at her cone. "You haven't even finished your chocolate chunk." he pointed out.

She blinked, glancing down at her ice cream, and then turned back to him, sticking out her tongue. Such actions caused Hidan's blush ("It's not a blush, it's the heat! The _heat_!") to deepen ("_The heat!!_"), and he quickly adverted his gaze to his bright red converse.

There was a long, comfortable (at least, for Sakura) silence, as Sakura licked her cone, and Hidan took to staring at his fascinating, brightly colored shoes.

"Well, we're here!" Sakura said suddenly, causing her companion to look up.

"Yeah, lookit that." he said dully, staring up at Sakura's house, with the mahogany door, and that stupid fucking white picket fence.  
Hidan turned to her, opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura piped up, "Well, see you tomorrow." before he could even get the words out. And then she was walking along the path to the front door, and he could've called back to her, really, but the soles of his shoes had apparently melted, and were keeping him stuck to the ground ("Why do you betray me now, converse?!") and there was this cat, digging it's evil little claws into his tongue ("But I _like_ cat's, remember?!").

And that was that. Done and over with. Sakura was inside, probably getting ready for dinner, and there he stood, like the idiot he was, gaping at nothing.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally got a hold of himself, and headed for home.

It was ridiculous, really. The very thought of it was simply ridiculous. Because she was his best friend, and best friends didn't date each other. They just didn't. And he was a sick bastard for even considering it, he told himself.

He was barely half a block away from her house when he heard it, his name being carried by the wind. In one ear, out the other.  
He turned around just in time to save his pink haired friend from her introduction with the sidewalk. "Sakur—mmpffhh." Eyes wide, he blinked in absolute confusion as Sakura pressed her soft pink lips against his chapped ones. It didn't take very long for him to go with the flow.

But just as he was really getting into it, she pulled away. "Ah, much better." she breathed, but offered no explanation for her actions. In stead, she spun around on her heel, summer dress dancing, and headed back the way she came. She called over her shoulder, "Ja ne, Hidan-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!"

He had just been the victim of a kiss and run.

Hidan sputtered, indignant and flustered. He yelled back, "Y-Yeah, well, whatever, you little fucking tart!" His response was met with a giggle, and it made him blush even deeper.

("I'm not blushing, damnit!! It's the fucking heat! Fuck you!")


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No ownage here.

A heavy sigh escaped the young woman as she glanced at the clock. It was finally ten o'clock, she could officially bring everything in without feeling bad. Five minutes later found her on her front porch, and as she blew out the candles in her pumpkins and unplugged her strobe light to take inside, she couldn't quite help the feeling of irritation that overcame her. She had spent the last two days decorating for her favorite holiday, and had only gotten a total of fifteen trick-or-treaters over the evening. By the time her digital clock had struck nine, she'd been handing out handfuls of candy to the children who came to the door. Judging by the grins on their faces, they had certainly appreciated it, but she doubted that their parents would feel the same.

With another overdramatic sigh, she set the strobe light on the dresser in her entry way, closed and locked the door, and picked up the bowl of candy, heading back into her living room. She set the candy on the table, stealing a few pieces as she sank back into her loveseat to enjoy a marathon of horror movies. She really hoped that Naruto would come by and take some of it home with him, because if he didn't, she would probably end up eating it all, which would either result in a painful cavity or a double in her waist-line. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the thought, but it wasn't enough to make her put the candy bar down. After all, she was feeling particularly down today, and chocolate seemed like the perfect solution.

Usually she spent Halloween with her friend (now fiancé) of seven years. They would stay home to hand out candy, or go to a party, or maybe stop by the haunted corn maize. But, of course, Sakura hadn't been able to do any of that with Hidan this year, because he'd been called away to work at the last minute—hence her depressing mood and the copious amounts of chocolate she was about to ingest. Halloween was a night that they both really enjoyed, and it felt particularly strange not to spend it together, as they had since they were younger. But, just this once, she supposed that a break in tradition simply couldn't be helped. After all, it wasn't like Hidan could ignore his boss because Sakura was feeling lonely, no matter how reluctant he was to go.

This is stupid, she thought to herself, tossing a wrapper into the candy bowl and sliding it across the table, so that it was out of reach. She relaxed against the couch cushions, pulling a blanket off the back and covering up with it, as some bimbo screamed on the television. Hidan would be back in no time, and then she could _not_ tell him about what a disappointment the night had been. If she admitted to something like that, he would never let her live it down.

Sakura didn't have the energy to roll her eyes as they drifted shut, and her world descended into darkness.

It was the pounding on her door that woke her up. At first, she played it off as thunder (the weatherman _had_ predicted storms over the course of the night), but the pounding was too consistent and it echoed loudly in the entry way. Her first thoughts were of Hidan, but she immediately corrected herself. Hidan wouldn't get back until twelve—it was only eleven thirty—and he had a key. Feeling somewhat wary, Sakura grabbed the fire poker off the mantle as the insistent knocking started up for round three. With a somewhat irritated sigh, she headed for the door.

As soon as her feet touched the cold tile floor, signaling her arrival in the entry way, all the lights in the house blinked out. Just like that, Sakura blanketed in darkness. The knocking immediately stopped.

"What?" Sakura hissed, absently wondering to herself why the hell she was whispering. This was stupid. She marched over to the hall closet, threw the door open, and grabbed blindly for her heavy duty black flashlight. Unfortunately, Hidan had once again reorganized the closet (the neat freak), so she was left fumbling along shelves and boxes for a good few seconds before she found what she was looking for. She made a b-line for the door and yanked it open.

Goosebumps rose on bare arms and legs as the chilly night air reached her, and she immediately felt like an idiot for not putting on something warmer after she'd changed out of her costume earlier. She waved the torch around, beams of light catching on wet concrete. It was drizzling lightly, and the air smelled of rain. Sakura's toes curled away from the cold as she stepped further out onto the porch, trying to catch sight of the idiot who had been trying to dent her door with his fist. But there was no one.

"Friggin' pranksters…" she grumbled to herself, turning around to head back inside. However, just as she was about to cross the threshold, cold fingers closed around her upper arm.

"Hey-"

Sakura screamed, and then she turned around and _swung_.

At that moment, Naruto made the only smart decision he ever would in his lifetime (according to Sakura). He ducked.

"Whoa, whoa, Sakura!" the drenched blonde yelled, stumbling away from the startled young woman and nearly tripping over his own feet in the process, "Holy shit!"

The young woman paused mid-swing, surprise coloring her face. "Naruto?" she said, for some reason sounding even angrier than before.

"Yeah, damn Sakura, why the hell do you have a fire poker?" he asked bemusedly, quickly taking it from her before she decided to go off on him again. So, instead she used her hands.

One. "Ow."

Two. "Ow."

Three. "Ow."

"What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that, you idiot?" Sakura yelled, slugging him again.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Naruto insisted, as he absently rubbed at the bruise that was no doubt forming on his arm. "The lights were off; I was on my way back to my place when you opened the door."

"What are you even doing here?" his furious friend demanded.

At this, Naruto looked sheepish. "Well, the storm took out the power at my place, so I came to use your phone, but, uh, looks like you're having the same problem as me," he replied, peering into her house, as Sakura recalled the blackout.

"Where's your cell phone?" she asked, arms akimbo, eyebrow quirked. The blonde's sheepish smile returned, and Sakura rolled her eyes, fishing around in her pocket for her cell. "Nevermind," she said, handing the device over to him, "just bring it back when you're finished.

The young man beamed at her and leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!" he told her, turning to go, before remembering himself and handing the fire poker back. He chuckled at Sakura's exasperated expression, and headed back down the street, while his friend stepped back into her house. She leaned the fire poker against the wall, locked the door, and turned around to go back into the living room, where she laid down and snuggled up back under the covers, deciding to milk this silence as much as she could before her ridiculous fiancé returned home. Or, at least that's what she had _planned_ on doing. But when she turned around to leave the entry way, she was met with a wall of resistance.

A six foot wall of resistance, which was wearing something that anyone who was trying to rob a house would wear. Gloved hands gripped her shoulders, and, for the second time that night, Sakura screamed. Her would-be attacker screamed quite girlishly back at her, surprised by her reaction ("Girlishly?").

Quickly snapping out of his panic, Hidan gave his fiancé a slight shake. "Shit, Sakura, calm down! You're gonna wake up the damn neighbors!" The last thing he needed was for the local snoop, Mrs. Hacchi, to come round and accuse him of being a wife beater. She already hated him as it was for stealing all of her garden gnomes when he was twelve, the last thing he wanted to do was add fuel to the fire.

"Hidan?" Sakura replied angrily, resisting the violent urge to smack the man she loved upside the head. "_What_ _are you doing home so early?_" she demanded, her voice ominous.

"We closed up the maize early because of the storm, and I sort of skipped out on clean-up duty; thought I'd surprise you."

"_Congratulations_," she said sarcastically, "consider me surprised."

Hidan merely grinned down at her, and though she couldn't see it in such dark surroundings, she could sense it just as well as she could have had they been standing in broad daylight.

"Cut it out," she grumbled half-heartedly.

"Aw, what's wrong? Is poor little Sakura afraid of the dark?" he sneered, pulling his fiancé forward so that she was pressed against him.

"No, I just have a headache from all of your girly screaming," she replied, only half teasing.

"Girly screaming?" said Hidan indignantly. He recalled, long ago (in a galaxy far, far away), when Haruno Sakura was a sweet, mischievous young woman who never had a bad thing to say about anyone. Obviously, in all their years spent together, he'd rubbed off on her a little. He huffed, more amused than angry, as his eyes traced her form in the dark.

"Hidan," Sakura said, a grin in her voice, "you—mmm," she trailed off as his lips pressed against hers in a clumsy kiss. She immediately relaxed against him, feeling quite warm and fuzzy despite the cold. The lights flickered on then, lighting up the entry way, and Sakura moved to pull away, but Hidan yanked her back to him, fusing his lips to hers. His fiancé made no move to object, fully throwing herself into the kiss, until Hidan pulled away, leaving her to kiss air, eyes shut and lips puckered. After a second she opened her eyes back up, a frown marring her delicate features. "What are you—"

"Sorry, Haruno, but I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable in this outfit." He'd dressed up as a skeleton for the maize this year. The pattern on his clothes was white, and she was sure that it looked spectacular under a black light, but at the moment it was the last thing on her mind, as Hidan headed for the stairs, his back to her. "I think I'll go change."

She gaped after him, disbelieving, a little out of breath from their make-out session. It showed, too, chest heaving, cheeks flushed.

Had he just…?

She stormed after him, expression determined. "You are _such_ a fucking tease!" she accused laughingly, as she hurried after her fiancé. He was definitely going to pay for this.

**Note:** Hey guys...It's only been, what, two years? ...Sorry? This part is more from Sakura's point of view. This is the final chapter. Also, sorry again. I am hanging my head in shame, as I type.


End file.
